Quidditch for Pianists
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: On Valentines Day men usually give gifts to their beloved ones. But what happens when the man is Oliver Wood, with an obsession for Quidditch? One-shot for the SOB V-Day challenge


This is a story written for the sobbing Valentines challenge by Akasha. It's dedicated to Persephone, for it's dealing with herself and Oliver. Enjoy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Persephone belongs to herself and Oliver was captured from J.K.Rowling.  
  
  
  
Quidditch for Pianists  
  
  
  
"Wondeful! It's just wonderful!" With a soft thud the pillow hit the wall. Looking in the direction it came from, one could see a rather angry young woman sitting on her bed with a scowl on her face. At the moment her fists were hitting the cushions forcefully.  
  
"Xanne's right. I'm getting soft. Harry becomes more Slytherin and I.I become more Gryffindorish every day", her frustration was clearly audible in her voice. "For once in my life I want something. And then THIS! It's Valentines Day for Merlins sake! Men are supposed to do something pleasing. And the only thing pleasing enough.what could it be but Quidditch?!"  
  
The last words were emphasized by more pillows flying and joining the first one on the floor. With an exasperate sigh she let herself fall backwards on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. "It's these eyes. I just can't resist those deep brown eyes, gleaming with excitement when conversation turns to Quaffles and Bludgers. Men and sports, I'm never going to understand that fascination. Wait, I'm fascinated myself. But more with the players, one special one to be precise", she couldn't help but smile when thinking of that certain keeper.  
  
* * *  
  
Yesterday evening when Oliver Wood had come home from Quidditch practice he had told her excitedly that his team, Puddlemere United, would be playing against the Irish National Team. It would be a benefit game for the victims of Voldemort, especially the children left without their parents after the war.  
  
As a member of the team he had gotton a special invitation. But that wasn't important to Persephone. The match would take place on February 14th. A date not only important to Quidditch fans but also to lovers. Commonly known as Valentines Day.  
  
Not only had Persephone hoped that they would spend some time together, Oliver and her, without talking about Quidditch (at last not Quidditch for seven, Quidditch for two was another topic). There would also be a concert Persephone would love to attend. Francois Carrassé would be at the London Wizarding Opera House.  
  
Carassé was a well-known and very talented pianist. It would be his only concert in Europe this summer and Persephone, being a passionate pianist herself, had hoped or rather expected that Oliver would invite her. She had told him about the concert and hinted that she'd rather go there. But Oliver had been in Quidditch-obsessed- mode. Therefore he couldn't understand that anybody would want anything else but to watch the match. And Persephone wasn't able to say 'no' to her puppy-eyed fiancé wearing his 'Please Persephone'-smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Now she was lying here on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking, cursing and pondering why Oliver wasn't back yet. "He just wanted to get his suit from Madame Malkins. Oh my, I forgot! We're invited to the ball after the match. Damn!" Gowning Persephone got up and began rifling through her wardrobe.  
  
The problem with extensive wardrobes as Persephone's is to choose only one dress or robe. After putting on and off nearly half of her dresses and covering the floor with heaps of clothing, Persephone decided to wear a low cut dress. Her friend Akasha had tailored it for her some time ago. It was made of flowing deep violet silk, which glimmered in shades of blue and black. After pinning up her dark brown hair with silver clips and applying her favourite perfume to her décolleté she looked herself over in a mirror.  
  
"Well this is going to make sure Oliver only thinks of QUIDDITCH. But he won't play tonight, that's for sure", a malicious, very Slytherin smirk grazed her lips and her hazel eyes were burning, "He's going to regret this whole thing. Self-centred git! Dragging me to watch a match on Valentines Day!"  
  
Her ranting and plotting was interrupted by said Oliver's voice calling for her. "Persephone, darling! I'm back. Are you ready? We've got to go!"  
  
With a swish of her wand the clothes arranged themselves in the wardrobe again. Putting on her cloak and her most charming smile she left the room and glided down the staircase. Oliver, clad in a black suit, wasn't able to speak but stared at her open- mouthed. After shutting his mouth with a deep kiss, Persephone pulled back again.  
  
"With you being late we should be leaving, don't you think? Otherwise we're going to miss the game", Persephone whispered in his ear. "Ummh.yes.right." Oliver answered slowly. Then he shook himself as if waking from a dream. Holding out his arm for her he lead Persephone outside. "Instead of apparating I ordered a coach. It's Valentines Day after all", he smiled at her, helped her entering the black vehicle and stepped in after her.  
  
* * *  
  
It was early evening and the sun had just set behind the skyline of wizarding London. Persephone wondered why the match should start at such a time. The players wouldn't be able to see the balls. She noticed that the curtains were shut and she couldn't see where they were driving. But she didn't voice her thoughts and the ride passed in silence.  
  
Finally the coach slowed down and voices reached their ears as if a lot of people were ahead. When the coach halted and the loft was opened, Oliver jumped out and held out his hand for her again like a true gentleman to help her step out.  
  
Once she was outside, Persephone wasn't able to hide her surprise and delight. They were standing in front of a grand marble building also known as the London Wizarding Opera House. Now it was her turn to gaze at the man beside her open-mouthed. Oliver conjured a violet rose, matching her dress, out of nowhere.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, my love", he whispered, handing her the beautiful flower and kissing her softly.  
  
Persephone Vafer and Oliver Wood spend a wonderful evening in a special loge listening to the wonderful music. And afterwards Oliver got his game of Quidditch although not quite as he expected. For only two players were on the field. 


End file.
